piedras en el camino
by Eva-SeddieShipper
Summary: Samantha es una adolecente, que desde niña se vio obligada a madurar mas rápido, la vida le ha dado varios golpees y ella a buscado la manera de salir adelante. Su vida, es su familia, su meta, la felicidad…su prioridad encontrar el amor…Ooc
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es una historia basada en hechos reales, dedicado a una amiga que permanecerá en anonimato, es más una historia de lección de vida

**Summary: Samantha es una adolecente, que desde niña se cio obligada a madurar mas rápido, la vida le ha dado varios golpees y ella a buscado la manera de salir adelante. Su vida, es su familia, su meta, la felicidad…su prioridad encontrar el amor…Ooc y AU.**

**ICarly no me pertenece…¬¬ la verdad duele!**

Cap.1…YO

Yo soy Samantha Puckett, actualmente tengo 16 años y vivo en Seattle, con mi hermana gemela Melanie y mi hermanito Nathan de 5 años, y mi madre (aunque nunca esta en casa) mi vida es un tanto complicada, actualmente estudio en Ridhswell, trabajo en un restaurant de camarera, lava platos o lo que se presente, y soy una rata de biblioteca como muchos dirían, vivo en un barrio peligroso, soy la heroína de mi hermano y la envidia de Melanie ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo se, como llegue asta esta situación es simple…

Mi padre murió cuando tenia 12 ni siquiera vio a Nathan nacer, al morir las cosas cambiaron, al parecer no alcanzaban los gastos y mi mama y nosotros tuvimos que mudarnos a Seattle, si partimos de nuestra mansión en Washington a el barrio en donde vivimos, al parecer mi papa en su testamento no nos dejo nada a nosotras, mí madre dejó de atendernos como antes como lo hacia antes se volvió floja e incluso ni cuidaba el bebe recién nacido, ese fue un golpe duro para Melanie tanto yo como ella no estábamos acostumbradas a la miseria ,yo podía soportarlo, pero ella lloraba asta quedar dormida ,Melanie era caprichosa y por 2 minutos la menor, alguien tenia que ser la consentida, luego de un año mi mama no reaccionaba, y la comida faltaba, Melanie exigía y lo pero me exigía a mi, decía que era la mayor ,y que debería ver la manera de que esto se acabara, una noche el bebe lloraba, mí mama ni sus luces, Melanie me gritaba y yo asta el tope, discutí con ella y me fui a dormir, cuando desperté vi a mi hermana dormida mientras abrazaba a Nathan .la escena me partió el corazón, podía ver las caras de cansados y hambrientos, y los rastros de lagrimas de Melanie yo era la floja, era la traviesa, la mala y la hija rara pero ahora, era la mayor por 2 minutos pero la mayor, no quería que Melanie perdiera su adolescencia o peor aun Nathan su infancia.

A paso decidido Salí a la calle, mis amigos me saludaron, bueno no eran mis amigos pero como dicen por allí "si no puedes contra ellos úneteles" eso hice después de todo no podía tener enemigos en este barrio, caminé preguntando quien necesitaba a alguien…pero claro ¿Quién le daría trabajo a una niña de 13 años?...a pesar de esa duda no me rendí y seguí buscando trabajo, asta que me tope con una ancianita

-disculpe señora-le dije mientras recogía su sombrilla y se la entregaba

-no jovencita, discúlpeme usted a mi

-no hay problema

-bueno, escuche que busca trabajo ¿Cuántos tienes doce?

-trece en realidad, solo que necesito dinero

-bueno ¿Qué te parece 300 pesos diarios?-pregunto(n/a lo siento pero no se como se manejan los dólares)

-me gustaría, ¿pero que tengo que hacer?-pregunte dudosa

-solo tienes que hacerme, compañía y limpiar mi casa diarios…

Y desde eso trabaje para ella, ella se presento como Helen y yo le conté mi historia al parecer se conmovió por mi valentía, o al menos eso dijo ella, desde ese entonces descubrí que personas buena todavía existen en el mundo, al principio después de eso fue difícil Melanie a pesar de todo no se comportaba, parecía una princesa, exigiéndome e irritándome, pasaron 5 años, Melanie y yo entramos a la escuela que les había mencionado antes, y Nathan entraba al jardín de infantes.

Melanie había echo dos amigos Freddie y Carly y los tres hacían un web show llamado iCarly. Melanie era inteligente, pero tenia lo de mama, era alguien que le gustaba ser mirada y tenia ese deje de coqueteo con todo lo que se mueva.

Nathan era un niño, fuerte y valiente para su edad y tenía un gran parecido con mi padre, un niño rubio ojos azules como nosotras, solo que con las facciones faciales de mi padre su vivo retrato. Mi madre nunca estaba ay cuando estaba solo gritaba, se embriagaba y se dormía en el sofá tanto que Nathan nunca la considero su madre me decía "Mon" a mi y Melanie se lo copio ahora era madre, padre, estudiante, hermana y consejera ¿WTF?

Yo no tenia mas que un amigo y la verdad no tenia tiempo para hacer mas si acaso la gente me hablaba para pedir mis notas, o para decirme cuanta perversidad se le pase por la cabeza, hombres ¬¬,nunca en mi vida he tenido novio algo raro, muchos me consideran el fruto prohibido ese que se mueren por ser los primeros en masticar, y me molestaba mas el echo de que fueran con mi hermana para fantasear conmigo, tal vez por eso Melanie me odia a momentos…¿Cómo acabe de camarera?

Helen había muerto y eso me devastó, es decir se había ido mi mejor amiga y la persona que tanto apoyo me había dado, y pues tuve que conseguir otro trabajo pero a los 16 es más fácil…

"yo estaba apenas a medio camino y planeaba seguir mi lucha, no me iba a dar por vencida, no iba a defraudar a mi padre"

Soy Samantha Puckett y esta es mi historia…

**Y… la sigo, esta solo es una introducción para que se den cuenta mas o menos como es la vida de Sam…bye**

**Review please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?...jajá ^^, yo reportándome con un capitulo nuevo de esta historia jeje saben? Al principio la iba a eliminar pero dije "Day13 y Dangerous239seddie comentaron esta historia y no las pude dejar mal jeje ahora escribiré un Cap. y dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews posteare el siguiente" jeje la verdad es q les había dicho q no tengo inspiración seddie pero como ando con problemas este me parece un buen método de distracción…**

**Sin más blablá…**

**ICarly no me pertenece,…si el resto lo saben =)**

Narra Sam

Cap. 2: Comienza la busca del amor…

Desperté temprano en la mañana, inhale el profundo olor a hombre que provenía de mi acompañante y con un ligero movimiento me removí de las sabanas de mi colcha, me mire al espejo y sonreí, un nuevo día, un nuevo paso, era mi motivación diaria.

– ¿Siempre tienes que despertarme tan temprano?–levante mi vista y gire al ver a causante de mi reacción

–no es mi culpa, que yo sepa tienes casa–lo rete, el sonrió y como todas las mañanas me abraso por las espaldas y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla

–buenos días Sam…–murmuro en mi odio, me removí un poco ante las cosquillas que me había provocado

– ¿sabes? Dudo mucho que con esos movimientos puedas conquistar a mi hermana. Adam.

–si bueno Melanie es alguien difícil, pero la quiero, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

Lo mire perpleja ¿era posible que mi amigo no se diera cuenta de las indirectas que lanza mi hermana?

–ella piensa que tu y yo, tenemos algo mas…mmm…como decirlo. Profundo –el me miro y se largo a reír -sin duda tu hermana me encanta–lo mire mal

–No te pongas celosa Sammy–me dijo a manera de juego, yo solo le saque la lengua en un infantil gesto

Iba decir algo pero lo interrumpí

-huy! Es tarde tengo que vestirme y levantar a todos–saque a Adam de mi baño y cerré, acto seguido me dispuse a alistarme, hoy seria un gran día o al menos eso presentía, me arregle como el tiempo me lo permitió y baje corriendo, al llegar a la que es mi cocina note a Adam comiendo un tazón de cereal, le sonreí.

Adam era un chico muy lindo que había conocido hace poco mas de un año, yo había ido a visitar Helen, el fue a visitar a su madre ya fallecida, respire profundo y recordé ese día

Flashback

Había despertado como de costumbre temprano, luego de pasar a Nathan a su kínder a unas pocas cuadras de donde vivimos, me dirigí al pequeño cementerio que se encontraba por mi casa, en realidad el cementerio esta muy apartado de la ciudad es por ello que se dan una idea de que mi casa no se encuentra en un buen lugar geográfico

Pose mi vista en la lapida que tenia grabada el nombre de Helen.

No pude evitar tragar duro al recordar que ella no estaba, ella era quizá la mejor persona que había conocido y tal vez la única que me comprendía, y seamos honestos, darle trabajo a una chica de trece es algo que nadie haría. Pero ella me había abierto muchas puertas.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¿ahora quien cuidara de mi?, yo cuido de todos ¿sabes?...y ahora ¿quien cuidara de mi? –hable a la pequeña lapida como si esta me pudiera escuchar

-¿sabes?, lo mismo acaba de decirle a mi madre…-voltee algo asustada a la repentina interrupción de mi sollozos, en ese instante me tope con un chico de unos 15 años

-lo siento…no quise asustarte- quite algunos rizos de mi cara y observe a un chico pelinegro, ojos verdes, y una actitud mucho mas madura que su edad

-hola mi nombre es Adam, vine a visitar a mi madre, que esta allí-señalo hacia una lapida mas lejana de donde estábamos-su nombre era Michelle

Lo mire un tanto confundida, me estaba contando algo, que por cruel que parezca, no me interesaba, no quise parecer grosera y solo sonreí

-mi nombre es Sam- resople

Fin del flashback

-¡Hey Sam!-desperté de mi ligero trance al ver a Adam mirándome preocupado

-a perdón... ¿Que decías?

-nada, solo me pareció extraño que te quedaras quieta mirando el vacio

-pensaba…

-emmm en ¿Qué?

-en como te conocí-el me sonrió de manera tierna

-awww…que tiernos pero podrían no derramar miel en mi presencia me dan asco-voltee a ubicar la voz tan irritante y chillona, me tope con mi gemela hermana que me miraba con odio

-oh! Mel, si estas celosa solo dilo, sabes que solo te amo a ti…-dijo Adam

-¡muévete de mi vista!- Melanie de una manera brusca quito a Adam de su camino y se dispuso a desayunar, sonreí ante la escena, luego de un momento Adam le fue a coquetear, y pues yo me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermanito

-¡Nathan levántate ahora!, es tarde, -grite al bulto de cobijas que se encontraba en la pequeña cama azul

-mmm no quiero ir a la escuela Mon-Sam sonrió ante la necedad de su hermanito, tenia apenas 4 años y la inteligencia y seriedad que presentaba era demasiado sorprendente

-vamos levántate ¿Qué pasa?, a ti te encanta ir a la escuela- el se destapo apenitas y con una mirad triste me contesto

-Nicole siempre me pega y me dice tonto- ella sonrió al notar lo parecido que era su historia al de ella, con la ligera diferencia de que ella maltrataba a un pequeño castaño, que nunca volvió a ver

-intenta hacerte su amigo-el me miro con cara de ¿en serio?-si, mira, cuando tenia tu edad yo maltrataba a un pequeño castaño-sonreí al recordar-el era muy inocente, pero un día de repente estábamos en el recreo, yo siempre estaba sola, el se acerco me sonrió y me entrego la mitad de su Sándwiches y un jugo, con algo de desconfianza lo tome, y partir de ese entonces fuimos los mejores amigos. Pero no separaron tiempo después

-¿Por qué?

–su mamá pensó que era mala influencia, y me alejo de el

-¿y como se llamaba?

-haces demasiadas preguntas ¿lo sabias?-dije tratando de recordar

-anda dime…-hizo un pequeño puchero, y sabia que a menos que no le cuente toda la historia el no asistiría a la escuela

-Freddie. Freddie Benson

-¿Cómo el amigo de Mel?

-si como el-suspire, exactamente él.

**Muuuy corto lo se pero como dije no tengo muchas ganas de escribir, además a pesar de que a veces tengo listos los capítulos me dificultad no tener internet, porque no puedo subir nada, y no hay ningún cyber cerca y eso me enoja**

**En fin si les gusto…les llamo la atención… y les interesa…comenten **

**Si no…también… **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hey! ¿Como dicen que les va?...jaja tanto tiempo ¿no?, lo siento por la tardanza, pero por razones económicas no puedo actualizar tanto como quisiera jaja**

**Tardaré mucho pero continuare la historia...**

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus alertas! **

**¡Contestare Reviews!**

Gleekylover1**: jaja !claro! Ya lo seguí, gracias por tu review.**

Vivian:** jaja gracias, que bueno que te guste, no lo dejare a medias pero tardare un poco, este lo hice un poco mas largo...creo jeje. Gracias por tu review.**

JOzSeDDiE:** jaja Gracias tu review me animo mucho, perdona si te hago llorar jaja (eso sonó a canción), bueno aquí esta el Cáp. Espero te guste. Gracias por tu review.**

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas! Que leen esto**

**Sin más.**

**ICarly no me pertenece, la serie y los personajes son propiedad de Nick. **

Luego de esa inquietante platica con Nathan, mi mente se llenó de muchos recuerdos, de aquella buena infancia que viví con Freddie, desgraciadamente eso se acabo en cuanto se mudo a Seattle.

Cuando llegué aquí, lo volví a ver, pero él no pareció interesarse en retomar la amistad. Al menos no conmigo pero si con Melanie.

Bajé al comedor y entre a la cocina, en donde me encontré a Melanie y Adam en una especie de coqueteo, en cuanto mi hermana me vio, dejo de jugar con Adam y se dispuso a desayunar.

Negué con la cabeza

¿Cuando comprendería esa rubia, que entre ese niño y yo, no había nada?

-¿Qué les parece si hoy los llevo a la escuela?- preguntó mi mejor amigo, mi hermana solo hizo una mueca, dejó su plato en el fregadero y se dirigió a él

-no te preocupes por mi, Carly viene a recogerme-dirigió la vista a su celular y me miró-¡hasta luego Mon!- y como si de su madre se tratará me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó

-¡tu hermana esta loca!, le gusta verme rogarle-reprimí una risa y lo miré divertida

-tal vez no le basta tus millones o...piensa que eres inmaduro

Me miro feo

-¡no soy inmaduro!- reclamó- solo tu hermana es exigente

-si talvez, pero es tu culpa por amarla

Rodó los ojos

-como sea... ¿te llevó?

-claro... ¡Nathan!- grité- ¡vamonos!

Mi pequeño hermano bajo las escaleras corriendo

-no he desayunado Mon

-desayunarás en la escuela, ¡vamonos!

Tome su mochila y junto con Adam lo dejamos en su escuela, luego me dejó a mi en Ridshwell.

Él no estudiaba allí debido a que su padre era millonario, y recibía clases en casa.

Hablando de su padre, ese hombre me odiaba y me acusaba constantemente de mal influenciar a su hijo, además de aprovecharme de él, yo no me aprovechaba de Adam, su padre lo veía así, por la cantidad de dinero que recibía de su parte. Yo ya le había aclarado a ese pelinegro que no era necesario, pero él insistía.

Caminé por los pasillos del colegio, con las miradas y chismes de siempre, algunas personas discutían, otras cuantas porristas humillaban a un par de nerds y algunas parejas se demostraban cariño. Me dirigí a mi casillero en donde me topé con Brad, él era mi único compañero, y con el que mas o menos hablaba, él sabía muy poco de mí y yo de él, debido que a penas tenía una semana de asistir a la escuela

-¡hola!-saludo

-hola-conteste, me miraba detenidamente, curioso

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunté al notar su mirada

-acabo de verte, no traías esa ropa, y estabas diferente-murmuro, mas para él, que para mi

-de seguro te topaste con Melanie

Me miró confundido

-es mi gemela, mi hermana gemela-le aclaré

Brad se vio sorprendido

-¿gemelas?- sonreí ante sus desconcierto.

Era normal que él no conociera a mi gemela, a diferencia de cuando estábamos en casa, en la escuela ella se comportaba diferente, ignorándome por completo y manteniéndose lejos de mi, lo cual le ayudaba el hecho de que no compartíamos ninguna clase juntas, Y pesar de compartir el almuerzo, jamás era invitada a comer con ella.

-Si, Melanie es mi gemela

-ahh eso explica, porque me llamo tarado cuando la salude-dijo-¿siempre es así?

Caminamos rumbo a nuestra clase, mientras hablamos

-si, ella, Freddie y Carly, tienen un web show llamado ICarly, es muy famoso, y eso le ha dado a mi hermana aires de grandeza

Él asintió sonriendo, luego caí en cuenta de algo

Valla si que a veces era lenta.

-¿Qué paso contigo?- pregunté sorprendida

Él solo sonrió

-¿te gusta?-preguntó

lo mire detenidamente, hace una semana cuando Brad llegó aquí, fue la burla de medio mundo, llevaba unas horribles gafas negras, su peinado estaba perfectamente acomodado para atrás con una cantidad exagerada de gel, llevaba unos tenis y jeans desgastados con una camisa a cuadros metida al pantalón.

Un completo nerd

Pero ahora...

Mi boca se hizo agua al verlo, era totalmente diferente, no había exagerado. Pero la ausencia de gel, y la camisa abierta que llevaba con una playera blanca, habían echo maravillas en él, además de que no traía esas horribles gafas y mucho menos frenos, en los dientes.

-bueno...te vez ¡Wau!-balbuceé-¿como es que no me di cuenta antes?- le pregunté

Él se encogió de hombros

-estabas distraída contándome de tu gemela

Entramos al salón y las miradas automáticamente repararon en él, observe como sonrió nervioso, mientras se fijaba en la reacción de todos, en especial de la reacción de Carly Shay.

A diferencia de mi hermana, Carly era muy amable conmigo, según ella admiraba lo que hacía por mis hermanos y compartía dos clases con ella, algebra e historia.

-ya veo a que se debe el cambio-le dije divertida a mi rubio amigo

Me miro nervioso

-¿de que hablas?-murmuro

Tomamos asiento en nuestras respectivas bancas y le susurré

-Carly, Carly Shay. ¿Quieres impresionarla? ¿No?

Él bufó

-¿soy tan obvio?-asentí en respuesta.

-buenos días jóvenes- el profesor entró y la clase comenzó normal, me limite a prestar atención.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, no había nada nuevo, salvo por la infinidad de suspiros que se llevó Brad, al parecer para muchas ahora, es un chico muy atractivo.

¡Genial!

Quería pasar desapercibida y sin querer había echo amistad con ahora, uno de los mas guapos del instituto.

El ahora nuevo Brad Pitt de Ridshweal me acompaño a mi casa.

-tal vez, algún día tengas tiempo para contarme mas de tu vida-me dijo, mientras caminábamos en dirección a mi casa

Le sonreí brevemente y en camino a casa, le conté de manera resumida lo de la muerte de mi padre, y la manera en que vivo actualmente desde eso

-¿no es algo cansado?-preguntó

-si, es por eso que hoy estoy más relajada, Adam me hace descansar dos veces por semana, para evitar enfermedades y eso, yo pienso que exageran...-comente

Brad pareció pensar por un momento y luego se dirigió a mí, deteniéndome el paso.

-creo que ese Adam hace lo correcto-lo mire extrañamente- mi madre tenía otra familia, con mi papá tuvo solo un hijo...yo

Yo lo mire sorprendida

-con su otra en... ¿pareja? Tenía cinco hijos

Mis ojos se agrandaron

- el padre de ellos falleció y mi madre trabajaba el doble para poder mantenerlos, lo pudo guardar por un tiempo, pero luego se enfermo

-¿como es que conociste a tus hermanos?-pregunté

-en el hospital, ella enfermo por el trabajo extra su cuerpo no resistió tanto desgaste y quedo postrada en una cama sin poder moverse...-lo mire comprensiva, ahora entendía por que me decía eso a mí, de trabajar tanto.

-mi padre se fue...yo y mis ¿hermanos? Nos quedamos con ella, solo tres de ellos me ayudaron en los gastos de la casa, Alex, Max y Ethan, las gemelas eran demasiado pequeñas...

-¿y porque vinieron a Seattle?

Sonrió y me tomo de las mejillas, esa acción me sorprendió mucho

-mi padre volvió, nos obligo a venir aquí para poder vivir mejor, y las cosas malas pasaron-le sonreí al notar lo emocionado que estaba al decir esas palabras

-¡él volvió!, y dijo que jamás nos había abandonado, que solo fue a buscar la manera en que Todos pudiéramos vivir bien, y mi mamá pudiera estar tranquila...

-¿porque me cuentas esto?

-quería que te dieras cuenta del mal que te haces si sigues así...-me dijo aun muy cerca de mí

-bueno no tenias que contarme todo...

-quería contarte todo...-entonces sentí su presencia tan cerca, dirigiéndose a mi, muy lentamente, lo aparte de mí.

No quería eso, no con Brad.

-¿te quedas a almorzar?- le pregunte para aligerar el incomodo momento que se había formado entre nosotros.

-claro me encantaría- seguimos caminando rumbo a mi casa, el camino fue muy silencioso

-no es el mejor barrio del mundo...-le comente mientras saludaba a un pequeño grupo de adolescentes

-si...pero tienes techo...eso es bueno-le sonreí e introduje las llaves en la cerradura, entrando, le di acceso a él

-tal vez no es el mejor barrio, pero este lugar es acogedor

-hago lo que puedo

Entramos y lo invite a pasar a la cocina, en donde estaba Adam cantando mientras cocinaba

-Nah...Nah...

-¡Adam!

-Nah...-desafino horriblemente en esa nota... Y fue cuando note que traía los audífonos puestos

Mire a Brad que parecía divertido

-este es Adam-le susurre

Asintió divertido

Me acerque a Adam y le pique ambos costados. Soltó la cuchara mientras se sacaba los audífonos de una manera estrepitosa

-¡Sammy!- regaño

Le di una carcajada

-nesecitas clases de canto, y... un mandil mas varonil- le dije al ver el mandil de florecitas que llevaba.

-mmm ¿quien es él?- pregunto mientras se quitaba el mandil

-Brad, mi nuevo amigo-Adam lo saludo

-un gusto Adam...

Ambos se estrecharon las manos

-bueno...nada mas no me las vayas a quitar ella es mía...-murmuro mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente

Lo empuje, al notar la incomodidad de Brad

-¡cállate!, tu eres de Melanie

-aww puedo con ambas

-cerdo...

Él rió, y Brad hizo el intento de reírse también

-bueno amigo, espero te guste mi comida...

Brad sonrió

-claro, preparado con tanto animo, supongo que será bueno

Adam entendió el chiste y se rió un poco

-Touché

Los deje un rato solos, al ir al baño, cuando baje ellos ya habían establecido una plática, iban a ser grandes amigos

-¡llegue!-anunció Melanie, mientras cruzaba las puertas junto con Nathan

-¡mon!- gritó y lo apreté en un fuerte abrazo

-hey Nathan

-¿quien es él?- pregunto al notar al rubio

-el es Brad, un amigo

-¡tonto!...-canturreo Melanie

-¿tienes que ser tan mala amor?-le dijo Adam mientras la tomaba por la cintura

-¡No soy tu amor!-bufo mi hermana

- lo serás...-afirmo mi amigo sin ninguna duda en su voz

Brad los miro raro, no comprendiendo la situación

-él la ama, ella no le hace caso ¿entiendes?

Él asintió

Nos dispusimos a comer, se hizo un silencio calido, en donde todos saboreábamos la comida de Adam

-esto esta delicioso...Mon-murmuro Nathan

-ohh...no yo cocine, lo hizo Adam

El pequeño dirigió su vista a mi amigo y sonrió

-delicioso, me encanta

-ahh gracias...

Terminamos de comer y me puse a lavar los trastes, Adam y Brad me ayudaban a secar, mientras Melanie y Nathan veían la tele

-¿a quien intentas impresionar con ese cambio Storyan?-grito Melanie desde el sofá

-a ti no, por supuesto-contesto Brad desde la cocina

-muy gracioso, pero es obvio a quien si, a Carly ¿no es asi?

Brad pareció nervioso...muy nervioso

-¿celos?- la reto

Mi hermana lejos de molestarse o devolverle la directa, se quedo en silencio

Adam pareció notarlo y me miro, le devolví la mirada

Cuando Melanie no contestaba de alguna manera ofensiva, era por una razón... Y esa razón era que tenían razón

Eso solo significaba una cosa, tenía celos de Brad

-claro que no

La respuesta no sonó tan dura como esperábamos...

Lo cual aumentaba nuestras sospechas, ella sentía interés por el rubio, y sentía celos de él.

Pero luego recordé algo ¿que no a Brad le gustaba Carly? Si es así, ¿porque casi me beso hace un rato?

-además, no deberías perder tanto tu tiempo, a ella le gusta Freddie y a él ella.

Me sorprendí un poco por eso, Brad pareció herido y Adam fruncía el cejo, ya se le había metido la idea a la cabeza de que a Melanie le interesaba Brad, no se la quitaría tan fácil

-puedo deshacerme de Benson-mire el rostro de mi hermana, pareció asustada de la respuesta

-él esta muy enamorado

¿Así que era eso?, Benson creía que seguía gustándome como cuando estábamos en el Kinder, y tenia miedo de que me interponga entre Carly y él

Eso era ridículo.

Era cierto que me parecía guapo, pero que le hacia pensar que aun lo amaba como cuando éramos casi unos bebes.

Que tonto de su parte.

**¡Hasta aquí! Jaja perdón si no es mucho pero tengo muchas historias que actualizar e intentaré actualizarlas aunque sea de poco los Cáp.**

**¡Regálenme un review!**

**Nos leemos bye =) **


End file.
